1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory rental service in an intelligent authentication unit. In particular, the present invention relates to a memory rental service system that enables an operator getting the memory rental service to execute specific operations using authentication capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a security system for a computer system, a network system, or other devices, there is a fingerprint identification system that realizes authentication through fingerprint identification.
A conventional fingerprint identification system is of a scanner type. In this scanner type, fingerprint source data may be registered and stored in a personal computer, for example. Then, fingerprint data of a person is entered from a fingerprint identification device connected to the personal computer, compared with the fingerprint source data stored in the personal computer, and when both accord, the fingerprint identification is authenticated.
Another conventional fingerprint identification system is of a data carrier type. In this data carrier type, fingerprint source data are registered and stored in a security memory of a smart card. Then, fingerprint data of a person is entered from a fingerprint identification device connected to a personal computer, compared with the fingerprint source data in the personal computer, and when both accord, the person is authenticated.
Still another conventional fingerprint identification system is of a next-generation type in which fingerprint source data registered are held in a security memory in a fingerprint identification token, and the fingerprint identification is also performed in the fingerprint ID token.
For example, a conventional technique related to such a fingerprint identification system is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-43190, entitled “Authentication Use Terminal and Authentication System” and laid open on Feb. 16, 2001 (Applicant: Nippon Telegram and Telephone Corp.; Inventors: Adachi Takuya et al.).
Another conventional technique related to an electronic system using fingerprint identification is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-92786, entitled “Portable Personal Identification Device and Electronic System to Which Access is Permitted by the Same Device” and laid open on Apr. 6, 2001 (Applicant: Mizobe Tatsuji et al.; Inventor: Sawaguchi Takashi).
However, since the above-mentioned systems or devices for personal authentication are to perform personal authentication according to a specific application, operators as application operating entities have not been allowed to set up a new application with some degrees of freedom or easily modify the application in operation.
In addition, it has been too expensive for the operator operating the application to come up with the money for the entire system on their own.